1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to barcode printers and, more particularly, to a detachable printing module for use in a barcode printer.
2. Description of the Related Art
Most consumer goods have a scan area printed with a barcode. When scanned with a barcode reader, the commodity number and price are known. A barcode may be directly printed on the packing material of the commodity. Alternatively, the barcode can be printed on a label and then adhered to the commodity. By means of reading the barcode through a barcode reader, the commodity number and price of the commodity are immediately known. A barcode printer for use to print a barcode on a sheet member, for example, a sticker, generally comprises a sheet-transfer unit adapted to deliver a sheet member forwards for printing, a printing mechanism adapted to print a barcode on the moving sheet member, and a toner cartridge (or ink cartridge) adapted to supply toner (or ink) to the printing head of the printing mechanism for printing. When the printing head contaminated with toner (or ink), the printing quality becomes poor. At this time, the printing mechanism must be well cleaned. However, the complicated mounting structure of the printing mechanism does not allow the user to detach the printing mechanism conveniently for cleaning.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a detachable printing module for a barcode printer that eliminates the aforesaid problem.